


Strip Tease

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Ignis on Noctis' lap, M/M, NO torture, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing, Unclear Time Frame, but just assume its after the game and noct lived and all are happy, i can write fluff, kind of an everybody lives thing, not just torture porn, soft sweet sex, what's better than that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Noctis is weary from a hard day being king, Ignis has a surprise for him.Inspired by Heich, and her lovely drawings.





	Strip Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_pronounced_wiener_slave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_wiener_slave/gifts).



> Yesterday, Heich and I ended up RPing a little Ignoct strip tease on twitter, based on another amazing piece of artwork that she did of Ignis wearing nothing but a little black panty. It wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote this while I should've been figuring out a Shakespeare essay, but you know what, I have a 99% in that class so FUCK IT I wanted to write this instead. If I could figure out hyperlinks, I'd link that shit, but I'm an idiot, so...sorry.
> 
> Some of the phrasing comes directly from the RP.
> 
> So, Heich, this one is for you. 
> 
> And everyone who loves sweet Ignoct lovin'.
> 
> FFXV doesn't belong to me (and let's be honest, it's probably a good thing it doesn't, imagine all the torture), not beta-ed, all mistakes mine.

Strip Tease

Noctis falls back into the chair in their room with a groan. He’s exhausted, bone weary, and he just wants to sleep. He scratches idly at his beard, trying not to think of anything.

His eyes open when he hears the door. He smiles as Ignis walks in slowly, shutting the door behind him.

Ignis is wearing a dark dress shirt and pressed slacks. Noctis has no idea how the older man finds the time to iron his clothing with as busy as they all are, but it’s comforting, something that Ignis would do no matter what.

“How was your day?” Ignis asks, setting his visor on the dresser. Noctis loves that Ignis takes his visor off for him. His eyes rove over Ignis’ bare face and his chest tightens as it always does at the scars.

“Long,” Noctis says, running his fingers idly over the frayed edges of the arms of the chair. “People constantly streaming in, wanting something from me. Some of it was so petty. And I have to go back in an hour or so.”

Ignis leans against the wall, his head turned like he was looking at Noctis. His stone grey eye focuses somewhere beyond Noctis. “You are the king, Noctis, and everyone wants your time.”

“Well, I just wish I could give my time to you. I feel like we rarely see each other.”

Ignis smiles. He wishes they had more time together as well, but trying to put the world back together after ten years of darkness and chaos was time consuming. Noctis was alive, and that was enough for Ignis.

“I do not begrudge the time you spend with your people, Noctis,” Ignis says softly.

Noctis makes a frustrated sound. “But you should. You are far more important to me than them, Ignis. Propriety be damned.” Noctis stands up and walks across the room to Ignis’ side, slipping his arms around his waist.

Ignis hums contentedly as Noctis presses a kiss against his neck.

“I have something for you,” Ignis whispers, his fingers tracing Noct’s arm.

Noctis’ eyes light up and he lifts his head. “Really? Where?” He looks around excitedly and Ignis chuckles. The fact that the king can get so excited about little gifts is incredibly endearing to Ignis. He cups Noct’s chin, his thumb pressing gently against the king’s lips.

“Sit, and you’ll see,” Ignis says, his voice husky. Noctis’ heart pounds in his throat as he walks back to the chair, sitting in it again.

“Alright, I’m sitting down.”

Ignis throws a smile at him. “No touching, your Majesty.”

Noctis’ hands tighten on the chair, nails digging into the old fabric. He has a sneaking suspicion he knows where this is going, and the thought makes his throat dry.

Ignis hears the hitch in Noct’s breath and his smile widens. It has been a while since they were able to find time alone together.

He starts slowly, undoing the cuffs of his dress shirt and unbuttoning the top two buttons of said shirt.

Noctis is already caught up, leaning forward, eyes locked on that triangle of skin from Ignis’ throat to the cleft of Ignis’ chest. His hands tighten on the chair.

Ignis knows Noctis can’t tear his eyes away. His lips curl in a smirk, fingers tracing his throat before dropping down to slowly unbutton the shirt the rest of the way.

Noctis loves Ignis’ throat, can’t help but imagine it covered with pretty little love bites as his eyes follow Ignis’ deft fingers as they push the last button from the button hole.

The shirt hangs open on Ignis’ frame, still tucked into his pants but showing off his glorious chest. Noctis’ knuckles are white from gripping the armrests of the chair.

Ignis slowly turns his back to Noctis, moving almost like a hypnotic dance. Noctis swallows when he hears the zipper of Ignis’ fly open. 

Ignis opens his pants and eases them down just enough to undo the shirt stays, but not enough for Noctis to see what he was hiding under the pants

Noct finds himself leaning forward, almost like he could peer around and see what Ignis is hiding. Even without his sight, Ignis seems to know he’s completely rapt, and he has no intention of giving Noctis what he wants, yet. 

Shirt finally free of its stays, Ignis slowly drags it over one shoulder, baring his back to Noctis inch by inch. He turns his head slightly, giving Noctis the perfect view of his profile, and that sexy little half smirk that Noctis knows is just for him.

Ignis hears Noctis hum grateful praise as he slowly peels the shirt from his skin, stretching his neck long and keeping each movement seductive under Noct’s watchful gaze. Noctis follows the shirt with hungry eyes, gaze lingering where skin disappears beneath belt and slacks.

The shirt flutters to the ground, revealing the taut muscles of Ignis’ back and the seductive curve of his spine. Noct’s breath hitches again. No matter how many times he sees Ignis sans shirt, it takes his breath away every time. He licks his lips, eyes traveling down the broad expanse of Ignis’ back to the dimples right above his pants.

Ignis hooks his thumbs in the waistband, shifting his weight to one leg as he starts to slide the pants down over his thighs. He turns his head, chin pressed to his shoulder as if peering at Noct.

Noct sits on the edge of his seat, his pants already uncomfortably tight. His eyes follow the path of skin that Ignis reveals as he skins his pants off. He’s sure his heart stops when he sees what Ignis is left wearing.

Ignis steps gingerly from his slacks, brushing them aside with a snap of his foot. 

Tightly hugging the swell of his ass is a simple, black bikini panty, barely adequate for a man of his height and stature, but he wears it magnificently none the less.

Noctis’ throat goes dry. He wants to hook his thumb on those panties and drag them down Ignis’ legs, tracing the skin with his tongue. He swallows hard, sure that Ignis can hear it.

Ignis sets one foot on the trunk at the end of their bed, slowly peeling his shirt stay down his leg. He repeats the motion with his other leg, fingers running over his skin, gooseflesh rising in their wake.

Noctis leans forward, almost standing up, when Ignis twists at the waist, casting his gaze over his shoulder and curling his fingers beneath the elastic. He stretches it tight against his right cheek, tugging with a sharp snap.

A playful smile breaks across his lips. “Enjoying yourself, Noctis?”

Noctis licks his lips. “Ignis,” he whispers reverently. Gods, is he ever enjoying it. He wants friction against his cock, straining in his pants. He wants to taste Ignis on his tongue, trace patterns on his skin, worship him like only he deserves to be worshipped.

Ignis snaps the waistband of the panty again, turning to fully face Noctis. Noctis swallows at the sight of the panty barely containing Ignis’ erection. He knew Ignis was enjoying this just as much as he was.

“No touching,” Ignis whispers again, his body swaying to music only he can hear as he moves towards Noctis.

Noctis leans back and looks up Ignis’ body as the taller man stands just before him. Noctis wants nothing more than to reach up and pull him close, but that would ruin the game. Ignis presses his hand against Noct’s shoulder, pushing him back in the chair.

Ignis lowers himself onto Noct’s lap, his knees coming to rest on either side of Noctis’ hips. Noctis bites back a groan as Ignis sinks onto his thighs. He can feel the heat from Ignis’ cock pressing against his wool pants.

His hands clutch the armrests, desperate to touch the man sitting on his lap. He doesn’t. He has learned some control since he was younger.

Ignis rocks on his lap, his hands resting lightly on Noct’s shoulders, body still swaying to that inaudible song. Noctis can’t tear his eyes away from Ignis. He can’t believe how beautiful the man is, and he counts his blessings every day that Ignis is _his_.

Noctis can see a wet spot on the panties, and knowing that Ignis is just as turned on by this as he is makes him moan.

Ignis chuckles, leaning forward and brushing his cheek against Noct’s. Noctis’ beard leaves faint red marks on Ignis’ smooth cheek.

“Ignis,” Noctis whispers, his hips rising to meet Ignis’. Ignis can feel his length under him, hot and hard and straining against his pants.

Ignis runs his fingers slowly down the front of Noctis’ shirt, tracing the buttons, loving the feel of the tortoise shell beneath his fingers.

Noctis’ head falls back against the back of the chair, a moan escaping his throat. Ignis’ hands reach Noctis’ belt, and his fingers quickly undo the belt and fly.

Noct’s heart is pounding as Ignis’ knuckles graze his covered cock. He whispers Ignis’ name, eyes slipping half closed.

Ignis leans over, pressing his forehead against Noct’s shoulder. His fingers continue to move slowly over Noct’s length. Noctis turns his head slightly, placing a gentle kiss against Ignis’ ear.

“Please, Ignis, let me touch you,” Noctis whispers, his tongue gently tracing Ignis’ earlobe. 

Ignis rolls his hips forward, his weeping, panty covered, cock grinding against Noct’s.

“Yes,” he replies, pressing soft kisses against Noct’s shoulder.

Noctis’ hands come to rest on Ignis’ back, fingers running over his spine, down over the swells of his ass. His hands splay across the panties, feeling the silk beneath his fingers, hot from Ignis’ skin.

“You are so beautiful,” Noctis whispers, grabbing fistfuls of Ignis’ ass and dragging him closer. They both groan as their covered cocks rub together. 

Noctis’ fingers trace the edge of the panty, feeling the elastic beneath his hand. His fingers move to the front of Ignis’ panties, finger dipping briefly beneath the waistband.

Ignis fingers move slowly over Noct’s cock, and Noctis lifts his hips just enough for Ignis to push his pants down just a bit. Noctis turns his head and presses urgent kisses against Ignis’ throat, his teeth leaving marks along the smooth flesh.

Ignis whispers Noctis’ name, shuddering in his arms. Noctis shifts the front of the panty, damp with Ignis’ precome, freeing his cock.

Noctis smiles against Ignis’ throat, grazing his fingers over Ignis’ cock.

“So beautiful,” Noctis whispers again. Ignis fingers push Noct’s boxers down, and Noctis groans as Ignis wraps his hand around Noct’s cock.

Noctis puts his hand back on Ignis’ ass, dragging him forward until their cocks touch. They both moan, and Noctis wraps his hand around them both, fingers intertwining with Ignis’ over their lengths.

The fact that Noctis is nearly fully clothed and Ignis is very nearly naked makes Noctis’ head swim. It has been far too long since he and Ignis had time to themselves. Ignis always seemed to know exactly what Noctis needed, and always had.

Their hips move slowly together, breath mixing as they ghost their lips over the other’s face.

Ignis isn’t going to last long. He’s been wearing the panties all day, imagining stripping for his king from the moment he pulled them out of his drawer early that morning, well before Noctis woke up. The soft friction was never enough, just enough to remind Ignis of his plans for the evening.

“I love that you wear those for me,” Noctis whispers in his ear, breath hot against his skin. His skin is flushed, and he runs his free hand up Ignis’ back, dragging it around and tweaking Ignis’ nipples.

“Only for you,” Ignis pants, his hips stuttering forward. Noctis swipes his thumb over the heads of their cocks. He moans, his head falling back.

Ignis is losing the control he had been holding all day, and he knows he is close to shattering. He only ever loses control for Noctis. His king is the only one that he can be truly free with.

He hides his face against Noct’s neck, whispering words of love as he comes, spilling over Noct’s hands.

Noctis shudders, his hand tightening around them as he pumps Ignis through his orgasm. He teeters right on the edge, fire coursing through his veins. Ignis sinks his teeth gently into the base of Noct’s neck, and Noctis cries out as he comes, his seed spurting over his hands, staining Ignis’ panties.

He unwraps his hand from them, pulling a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and wiping his hand, tossing it to the floor as Ignis cuddles against him. His skin is flushed and he shudders, still coming down from his orgasm.

Noctis presses gentle kisses against Ignis’ face, lips brushing the old scar over his left eye.

“I loved my surprise,” Noctis whispers, his voice raspy.

Ignis chuckles into his neck, his hand reaching for Noct’s. Noctis takes it, lacing their fingers together. 

“Lovely,” Ignis says, lips brushing against Noct’s neck.

Noctis sighs, pulling Ignis tight against him. Ignis closes his eyes, the heat from Noctis body seeping into his.

“I love you,” Ignis whispers, his head on Noct’s shoulder.

Noctis smiles, turning his head and kissing Ignis gently on the forehead.

“And I love you, always.”

Noctis has things to do. People will be clamoring to meet with the king.

He closes his eyes, fingers tracing patterns on Ignis’ back. 

Ignis’ breathing turns steady, and he melts into Noct’s body.

Noctis smiles, his eyes sliding closed, arms tightening around Ignis’ body.

The rest of the world can wait. 

They are content.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are so greatly appreciated and lusted after. They make my day!


End file.
